


Давай поженимся

by Eltera1103, Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltera1103/pseuds/Eltera1103, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Сложно остаться одиноким, если за нелегкое дело сводничества берется цум-цум.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 133





	Давай поженимся

Щенок на коленях Роджерса – мелкий, смешной, весь какой-то несуразный – коротко тявкнул, подставляя черное пузо. Проходившие мимо дамочки умиленно заохали и потянулись наманикюренными руками (от этого когтистого разноцветья Броку стало как-то не по себе) потискать млеющую от всеобщего внимания животину. Роджерс терпеливо улыбнулся своей фирменной улыбкой и едва заметно поморщился, дернув левым плечом – видимо, даже суперсолдата напрягала сломанная рука.

Брок, из другого конца зала наблюдая за происходящим, скрипнул зубами и поспешно вгрызся в яблоко, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от желания сломать этому идиоту еще что-нибудь.

Барнс, столбом стоявший за спиной Роджерса, тяжело переступил с ноги на ногу и сурово нахмурился. Дамочки, правда, не впечатлились, но попытку отогнать их от этого покоцанного со всех сторон любителя собак все равно можно было засчитать. Брок вообще сейчас засчитал бы ему все что угодно.

Потому что он сам, например, едва ли решился бы огреть Роджерса щитом по заду (звук был просто шикарным – даже вибраниум не заглушил) и назвать его долбоебом.

Хотя, видит Бог, он заслужил.

Потому что на задании, бросив щит, Роджерс ломанулся спасать оказавшегося в зоне боевых действий щеночка и попутно сломал себе руку, ободрал щеку, едва не словил пулю в грудь и здорово ушиб ребра. Брок, соблюдая проклятую субординацию (ну и еще он дальновидно не считал разумным вслух оскорблять человека, который уже седьмой месяц был героем его влажных фантазий), позволял себе костерить его только мысленно, выволакивая из-под обстрела вместе с чертовым псом, и старался не думать о том, как перепугался.

По счастью, Барнс на правах лучшего друга не был скован никакими рамками. Прикрыв их с Роджерсом, он очень своеобразно вернул щит владельцу (Брок еще раз вспомнил этот прекрасный момент и мечтательно вздохнул, едва не подавившись яблоком), одарив попутно этого самого владельца несколькими емкими характеристиками.

Не сказать, правда, чтобы Роджерса они впечатлили – осторожно прижимая к груди трясущегося после пережитого щенка, он заявил, что это они приперлись тут воевать, подвергли опасности беззащитное живое существо, и вообще, видимо, должны были вместе с гражданскими эвакуировать еще и зверье. Брок тогда красочно представил себе, как они всей толпой трепетно перетаскивают птичьи гнезда в безопасное место, и с трудом подавил желание сплюнуть в сторону.

Впрочем, в этом был весь Роджерс, нечему было удивляться. С этим Брок смирился так же, как с собственной внезапно открывшейся зацикленностью на одном человеке, чего с ним сроду не бывало. Гордиться тут было нечем, но он всегда страдал влюбчивостью, а после встречи с Роджерсом как отрезало.

– Сохнешь? – поинтересовался бесцеремонно плюхнувшийся на стул рядом Джек, раскладывая по столу свои сокровища – фастфуд он обожал такой искренней любовью, что поразительно было, как до сих пор не разожрался до размера мамонта.

Брок скорчил ему рожу, намекая, чтобы отстал, и метко запустил яблочный огрызок в стоявшую в нескольких метрах от него урну. Джек фыркнул, с явным удовольствием развернул бургер и откусил удивительно маленький для его челюсти кусок. Эта его привычка любимые вещи есть помаленьку Брока всегда веселила. Зато ненавистные, но крайне полезные для здоровья салатики и запеканки он сжирал едва ли не в секунду, предпочитая отмучиться сразу.

Практически целуясь со своей «вкусняшкой», Джек лениво посмотрел на с трудом поднявшегося на ноги Роджерса, который держался слишком напряженно, прямо – сказывались только чудом не поломанные ребра. Ободранная щека у него уже зажила, но Брок прекрасно помнил, как он заливал его кровью, и снова начал заводиться.

Возможно, нужно было перестать жрать кактус и свалить в другой отряд. Или вывести собственный из-под Роджерса, регламент, в конце концов, позволял не работать с теми, с кем было некомфортно. Брок, правда, в жизни не ссылался на конфликт интересов, ставя профессионализм выше личного, но когда-то же надо было начинать.

Уж лучше изредка встречать Роджерса в коридорах и не знать, каким способом он пытался самоубиться на этот раз, чем искать у себя седые волосы после заданий.

Барнс перехватил довольного жизнью щенка живой рукой и запихнул его под мышку, остро напомнив дамочку из тех, что ездят в розовых машинках и всюду таскают декоративных собачек с бантиками на ушах. Роджерс, придерживая пострадавшую руку здоровой, ушел вместе с ним, давая Броку возможность поостыть.

Джек, меланхолично обсасывавший ломтик картофеля фри, который он окунул в соусницу с кетчупом, снова состроил осуждающее выражение лица.

– Допрыгаешься ты, – сказал он. – Прицепится к тебе цум, пожалеешь, что сам не подкатил.

Брок фыркнул, обводя взглядом зал. На плече одной из девиц, старательно мусоля ей выбившуюся из строгой прически темную прядь волос, важно восседал цум-цум – размером с ладонь, пухлый, пушистый, с круглой мордочкой и ярко-красным носом, он казался мутировавшим хомячком. Подружки девицы поглядывали на цума с легкой завистью.

Эти мелкие засранцы были страшной редкостью, появившейся года три назад. Предполагали, что они притащились на их планету вместе с читаури, да так здесь и остались, наотрез отказываясь валить на свою неизвестную родину.

Враждебности они не проявляли и, что самое ценное, не размножались (приблизительное их количество, по подсчетам, не менялось), поэтому на них все дружно забили.

А еще несколько месяцев спустя выяснилось, что цум-цумы не просто так периодически селились у кого-нибудь. Выбирали себе во временных хозяев они непременно одиноких (или несчастных в отношениях) людей, своими хомячьими мозгами определяли кого-нибудь им в пару и начинали всячески донимать несчастных, выступая в роли свахи. Справедливости ради, сообщали, что из составленных за эти несколько лет пар еще никто не развелся, но Брок во всю эту чепуху не верил. Да и не хотел бы он, чтобы мелкая инопланетная колбаса решала, с кем ему жить и кого желать.

Слава Богу, цум-цумов на всю планету оказалось всего две с небольшим тысячи, и после «облагодетельствования» они обычно уходили в отставку на какое-то время. Поговаривали, что эти мелкие засранцы и вовсе подпитывались энергией от временных хозяев – своего рода симбиоз.

– С моей удачливостью, цум начнет сводить меня с Барнсом, – отозвался Брок, поднимаясь на ноги.

Джек, представив, видимо, эту картину, подавился картошкой. Брок утешительно похлопал его по широченной спине, нагло отжал бесхозный бургер, до которого друг еще не успел добраться, и свалил.

Цум-цум, сидевший на плече у девицы, вдруг звонко цумкнул, взлетел, окутался на мгновение светом, и мирно шедший мимо с подносом в руках мужик, внезапно споткнувшись, вывалил содержимое подноса на голову бедной дамочке. Та жалобно взвизгнула, зажмурилась, спасаясь от салатной заправки, которая белесыми струйками потекла по ее лицу, и попыталась стряхнуть овощи с головы. Мужик, красный и смущенный, неловко потоптался рядом и, осторожно протянув руку, снял у девицы с уха повисшую на нем полоску из салатного листа.

Подружки девицы, дальновидно шарахнувшиеся в разные стороны, с интересом наблюдали за происходящим, как волчицы за подраненным олененком. Видимо, смутно надеялись, что парочка по-быстрому сложится и цума удастся привлечь к собственной личной жизни.

Брок, подумав, что на месте девицы придушил бы наглую гадину, неприязненно посмотрел на цум-цума, жевавшего попадавшие на стол кусочки помидора, и вышел.

Вообще-то, после прошедшего задания он, как и все непосредственные участники, был освобожден от работы на остаток дня, но Брок слишком перепсиховал и точно знал, что расслабиться не сможет, пока не «сольет» образовавшуюся на нервной почве энергию. Спортзал после сегодняшней утомляющей беготни отпадал, так что оставалось заняться работой.

Закончил он, ощущая себя выжатым как лимон, приятно бездумным и усталым. На улице уже вечерело, и к дому Брок подъехал в кромешной темноте. Зато на пробки не нарвался – огромный город уже не то чтобы спал, но выдохнул после суетливого дня так точно.

Фонари у его дома светили неярко – оберегали спокойный сон слишком чувствительных жильцов, которые задолбали жалобами все инстанции, – и Брок видел едва ли на полметра вперед. Присев на капот машины, он развернул давным-давно остывший бургер, сиротливо пролежавший в холодильнике на работе, и уже примеривался к нему, когда за мусорными баками кто-то загрохотал. Из темноты послышался жалобный голодный писк.

Брок честно вспомнил о том, что енотов запрещали подкармливать, что они – разносчики кучи болезней, периодически кусают детей и вообще зло во плоти. Но писк повторился, и ему вдруг стало жалко зверька, вынужденного жрать объедки, которые повыбрасывали обнаглевшие люди, не знавшие голода и меры.

– Ладно, будем считать, что я забочусь о своем холестерине, – проворчал Брок и, скомкав бумажную обертку, бросил в темноту бургер.

В ночной тишине кто-то звонко зачавкал – жутковатый был звук, будто ел не маленький енот, а как минимум гиена. Брок фыркнул и, когда чавканье стихло, отлепился от машины, бросая мусор в бак.

Не успел он и шага сделать в сторону подъезда, как из темноты, как раз со стороны помойки, на него понеслось мелкое нечто, очень мало напоминавшее енота. Неслось оно по воздуху, и Брок от неожиданности шарахнулся в сторону, перекатился по асфальту и выхватил пистолет.

Гребаное ночное чудовище со знакомым цумканьем повисло на дуле, вцепившись в него передними лапками, и старательно пыталось подтянуть повыше задние.

– Вот же сука, – пораженно выдохнул Брок, недобрым словом поминая Джека, который днем, оказывается, в очередной раз выдал пророчество, хренов предсказатель.

То ли интуиция у него была бешеная, то ли реально в предках затесался чертов Гарри Поттер, но Джек периодически выдавал перлы, которые спустя какое-то время воплощались в жизнь. Его и в отряде ехидно называли «Джекандрой», скрестив с какой-то там греческой пророчицей, но Брок знал Джека так давно, что не придавал его словам особенного значения, тем более что в его сторону тот никогда не пророчил.

До сегодняшнего дня.

– Значит, так, – Брок перехватил цум-цума за шкирку, отдирая от пистолета.

На ощупь тот был бархатисто-мягким, удивительно пушистым, как котенок, и очень горячим. На грубое обращение он никак не отреагировал (а ведь люди обычно чуть не в жирные жопы цумов целовали, если те к ним каким-то чудом попадали) и лишь лапками засучил, продолжая звонко цумкать на всю округу.

– Вали нахрен отсюда, ищи кого другого. Пристрелю, – закончил мысль Брок, демонстрируя цуму пистолет.

Почти в морду ткнул для убедительности, но тот умильно пискнул и потянулся лапами к стволу, вцепился в оружие и не менее умильно зажевал дуло. Откусывая от него куски и сжирая их с такой невозмутимостью, будто это не металл был, а шоколад.

– Табельное оружие, сука! – взвыл Брок, представляя, как будет объяснять, что случилось с пистолетом.

Служебная проверка будет та еще, даже если его потом и оправдают и не впаяют штраф или еще что похуже.

На мгновение мелькнула мысль дать цуму дожрать пистолет – авось тот взорвется и разнесет мелкую тварь на атомы, – но здравый смысл и нежелание обзаводиться протезом, как Барнсова близняшка, победили.

Поэтому Брок, отобрав покореженный пистолет, перехватил цума поудобнее, хорошенько размахнулся и запулил его подальше – невинный полет вряд ли причинит ему вред, учитывая, что он только что на его глазах зажевал металл. Зато маленькая тварь наверняка обидится и улетит к кому-нибудь другому.

Цум с протяжным, почти киношным воплем скрылся в темноте и затих где-то там. Брок с минуту постоял, прислушиваясь, но вредитель не вернулся, и он вздохнул с облегчением. Скептически оглядев пистолет, Брок поморщился, сунул его обратно в кобуру и двинулся к подъезду, едва не забыв закрыть машину.

Хотя со всеми этими приключениями...

Цум-цум вернулся, когда он уже собирался зайти в подъезд. С торжествующим цумканьем он влетел ему в затылок, и Брок едва нос не сломал, воткнувшись головой в дверь.

– Тварина, – обреченно сказал он, потирая лицо.

Цум, довольно вереща, повис у него на голове, зарываясь в торчком стоявшие волосы, и терся об него всем толстым тельцем, явно никуда не собираясь. Даже несмотря на то, что ему были очевидно не рады.

Брок от всей души стукнулся лбом об дверь – на этот раз самостоятельно – и понадеялся, что из него самого пророк был плохой.

Потому что Барнса в качестве партнера он не вынесет.

* * *

Цум-цум, оказавшийся на свету ярко-рыжим (и то после того, как Брок, испытывая непреодолимое желание его утопить, вымыл его в раковине), дожрав сырой кусок мяса, посмотрел на своего незадачливого владельца влюбленными глазами и принялся за тарелку, звонко хрустя фарфором. Брок, скрипнув зубами, отвернулся от него, подхватив со стола чашку кофе.

Ему не почудилось. И тварь не исчезла за ночь.

И у него самого под правым глазом разлился густой, почти фиолетовой чернотой синяк.

Подкормил енота, что называется. Благими намерениями, что называется.

Брок снова закипел, вытащил, поддавшись порыву, закрепленный под столешницей пистолет и, почти не глядя, выстрелил, почти стопроцентно уверенный, что мелкому вредителю ничего не сделается. Во всяком случае, в кастрюлю с кипящей водой тупой цум уже нырял, оставшись возмутительно целым, и даже в микроволновке умудрился оказаться, радостно прокатившись в тарелке с ужином.

Червячок сомнения, впрочем, глодал, и Брок старался не думать о том, что будет, если цум-цум после этого сдохнет. К бессмысленной жестокости к живому существу он всегда относился строго отрицательно.

К насилию применительно к самому себе, впрочем, тоже, а эта маленькая дрянь определенно собиралась попрать его свободу.

Едко пахнуло порохом, но хотя бы звука почти не было – глушитель спас от приезда полиции. Почти ожидая увидеть где-нибудь на полу окровавленную тушку, Брок повернулся к потенциальной жертве.

Цум-цум, целый и невредимый, держал в лапках пулю. Моргнув круглыми черными глазками, он цумкнул и сожрал и ее, и найденную на полу гильзу. Блядский инопланетянин.

– Полезный ты в сокрытии улик товарищ, – задумчиво одобрил Брок, возвращая пистолет на место.

Идти на работу страшно не хотелось. Цумы были редкостью, поэтому ко всем их временным обладателям немедленно приковывалось всеобщее внимание. Гражданских так и вовсе едва ли не круглосуточно пасли СМИ, красочно освещая процесс поиска партнера. В ЩИТе, конечно, такого не допускали, но спокойной жизни, учитывая, сколько человек там работало, все равно можно было не ждать.

Брок допил кофе и ушел в душ. Цум-цум, разумеется, увязался за ним и влез к нему в глубокий поддон кабинки, требовательно заголосив. Брок заткнул слив пробкой, набрал ему воды и на несколько минут завис, наблюдая за тем, как этот монстр, нырнув, рыбешкой носился у него в ногах, даже не пытаясь для приличия глотнуть воздуха.

– И как вас еще на опыты не разобрали? – сварливо поинтересовался Брок, домываясь.

Хотя никому, наверное, не приходило в голову пытаться прикончить этих засранцев. Серьезно размышляя над тем, не сдать ли цума Старку, который в своей исследовательской жажде наверняка вцепится в такую аномалию всеми руками и ногами, Брок вытерся и оделся.

Цум, едва он вышагнул из кабинки, тоже вынырнул, весь покрытый пеной, и пришлось снова его сполоснуть. Тот, довольно урча, немедленно распушился, высыхая на глазах.

Брок подхватил радостно вцепившегося в него цума и, подумав, ушел в комнату, к сейфу. Вытащив оттуда ценные бумаги, деньги и документы, он запихнул туда мелкую пакость и запер дверцу, понадеявшись, что цум не сдохнет взаперти.

Брок успел одеться, закрыть все окна и обуться, когда к нему на плечо с довольным писком спланировало невесть как выбравшееся из сейфа чудовище.

– Тварина, – вздохнул Брок, разуваясь.

Цум, крепко держась за ворот его футболки, повис у него на груди и счастливо заверещал, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону при каждом шаге.

Сейф оказался цел, хотя Брок смутно ожидал, что эта инопланетная пакость прогрызла его насквозь. Вернув обратно все свое добро, он очень постарался смириться с мыслью о том, что цум-цум от него никуда не денется, пока не осчастливит его личной жизнью.

Лишь бы не с Барнсом. Господи, да кто угодно, только не Барнс.

Эту мантру Брок повторял себе всю дорогу, запихав упрямую скотину себе под футболку, чтобы не отсвечивал лишний раз. Не хватало еще нарваться на камеры и стать звездой новостей – придется тогда жить в штабе, куда журналисты не допускались.

Цум-цум, вполне довольный, возился у него на животе, горячий и мягкий, и тихонько, как-то очень предвкушающе цумкал. Или это у Брока уже развилась паранойя.

Джек, которого Брок вызвал к себе сразу, едва короткими перебежками добрался до своего кабинета, удерживая под одеждой цума, как мелкий воришка, издевательски заржал, заценив и фингал, и неожиданное пополнение.

– Джекандра, блядь, – сказал Брок, показав ему кулак.

Цум-цум, притворявшийся ветошью на плече Брока, почуяв рядом чужака, задумчиво уставился на Джека. Тот слегка напрягся и даже, кажется, сбледнул с лица. Цум застрекотал и взлетел, зависнув перед ним в воздухе.

Брок, пивший очередную чашку кофе, поперхнулся, заливая себе подбородок и грудь, и поспешно принялся стаскивать футболку, ощущая, как горит обожженная напитком кожа.

– Э, нет, даже не думай! – испуганно пролепетал Джек и для весомости показал цуму обручальное кольцо на пальце.

Тот задумчиво цумкнул, презрительно фыркнул и вернулся к отплевывавшемуся Броку, повиснув у него на волосах. Джек выдохнул, одними губами пожелал удачи и поспешно свалил, опасаясь, видимо, что мелкая гадина передумает.

Брок тоже выдохнул, не желая представлять этот достойный любовного романа сюжет. Вот так вот решил вдруг цум, что счастливо женатый Джек, обожавший жену и дочь, идеальная пара ему, Броку, и все – пиздец семье и спокойной жизни.

Подавив желание привязать это чудовище к гранате и подорвать, Брок стер с груди влажной салфеткой остатки кофе, скептически потрогал слипшиеся кое-где волоски, переоделся в чистую футболку и засел за работу, машинально поглаживая сползшего к нему на колени цума. Тот, распластавшись по нему, тихо млел, поощрительно подставляя толстые бока, и, кажется, засыпал.

Это Броку было только на руку.

Отсиживаться в кабинете получилось до двух часов дня. Обеденный перерыв он и вовсе посвятил изучению всего, что было о цум-цумах в интернете. Помимо общеизвестных фактов, там были одни только восторженные слюнявые отзывы счастливых временных владельцев, бесившие Брока до колик. Не верил он в какую-то там совместимость, которую ощущали эти жирные засранцы.

Нашлось, правда, еще одно исследование, в котором выдвигалось предположение, что цум-цумы тем сильнее, чем страстнее страдал хозяин, потому что подпитывались его энергией. Этим объясняли всяческие магические финтифлюшки, которыми щедро сыпали цумы, сводя людей.

Брок вспомнил вчерашнего бедолагу, споткнувшегося на ровном месте, и помрачнел. По Роджерсу он сам страдал долго и со вкусом, небось, его цум потому и бессмертный.

Затолкав мелкое чудовище под футболку, Брок собрал в одну кучу бумаги и вышел из кабинета. Цум жег ему живот, страшно нервируя, и казалось, что все в округе уже в курсе, пялятся на него и ждут представления, хотя мнительностью Брок никогда прежде не страдал.

Он почти уже дошел до пункта назначения, когда из-за очередного поворота вырулили Роджерс (уже без перевязи, и Брок даже выдохнул, убедившись окончательно, что с ним было все в порядке) и Барнс, за которыми, смешно подпрыгивая на тонких лапах, несся черный, с белым пятном на груди, щенок.

Первой мыслью Брока было резко развернуться и сбежать – на Барнса ему даже смотреть страшно было, хоть Джекандра ему его и не пророчила, – но нежелание привлекать внимание пересилило. Понадеявшись, что притихший цум уснул, Брок, молясь всем известным богам, чтобы пронесло, двинулся вперед.

Разумеется, не пронесло.

Едва Брок поравнялся с коротко кивнувшим ему Барнсом и остановившимся пожать руку Роджерсом, цум-цум нагрелся на животе так, что на мгновение показалось, что кожу прожжет до мяса. Охнув, Брок вытряхнул его из-под футболки, бумаги, которые он нес на подпись, живописно взлетели, вспыхнули рыжеватым цветом и...

Осыпались ярко-красным конфетти в форме сердечек на голову изумленно застывшего Роджерса, который аж рот открыл от неожиданности. Щенок, радостно взвизгивая, пытался ловить разлетающиеся бумажки, цум, счастливо завывая, носился вокруг. А Брок тупо таращился на Роджерса – на его приоткрытые полные губы и прилипшее к щеке кокетливое сердечко.

В людном коридоре стало тихо – будто все разом решили сыграть в дурацкую игру, где нужно было по команде застыть.

Барнс, прошедший на пару шагов вперед, странно хрюкнул, нащупал первую попавшуюся дверь и зашел в кабинет – судя по звукам, проржаться.

– Эй, Стиви, тебе предложение сделали! – высунувшись на мгновение, заорал он и снова скрылся.

После этого вопля отмерли все. Кто-то, как Барнс, заржал, оценив выражение лица обычно невозмутимого Капитана Америки, кто-то шумно обсуждал явление второго цума в одной организации.

Роджерс, растерянно моргнув, стряхнул со светлых волос конфетти и хмуро огляделся, одним этим взглядом разгоняя народ. Цум-цум опустился к нему на плечо, ехидно (Брок был в этом уверен!) глядя на Брока. Барнс, странно красный и с блестевшими, видимо от слез, глазами выполз из своего убежища, но, на удивление, смолчал.

Опустившись на корточки, он за ошейник подтащил к себе щенка и, надавив ему за челюстью, стал вытаскивать из открывшейся пасти пойманные таки конфетти, налипшие на десны и язык. Щенок жалобно скулил, пытаясь сопротивляться, и недовольно ворочал длинным розовым языком.

– Ну, хоть не Барнс, – едва слышно проворчал Брок себе под нос.

– Вот уж точно, – хмыкнул, на мгновение взглянув на него, Барнс, напоминая о своем улучшенном слухе.

Роджерс, хмуря брови, молчал, глядя в усыпанный конфетти пол, и выглядел при этом странно растерянным и каким-то беззащитным – даже сгорбился, будто пытаясь казаться меньше. Брок неуютно переступил с ноги на ногу, не зная, как относиться к случившемуся.

С одной стороны, выбор цума, вроде как, его более чем устраивал. С другой стороны, они с Роджерсом были знакомы почти год, но почему-то еще не жили счастливой однополой семьей, воспитывая Барнса.

От этой мысли стало тошно – принуждать Роджерса к отношениям, пусть и таким странным способом, Брок не хотел. Конечно, он сам тоже не делал попыток сблизиться, но и от второй части несостоявшегося союза не ощущалось никакой заинтересованности.

– Забей, Кэп, – посоветовал Брок и, развернувшись, двинулся прочь, игнорируя протестующе зацумкавшего цума, который ломанулся следом за ним.

– Э-э... Рамл... – Роджерс запнулся. – Брок! Да погоди ты!

Брок не хотел ни «годить», ни вообще что-либо делать. И думать тоже не хотел, поэтому, не останавливаясь, просто дошел до своего кабинета и принялся заново распечатывать бумаги – первые экземпляры превратились в проклятое конфетти.

* * *

– То есть вы утверждаете, что... цум-цум съел пистолет? – недоверчиво сдвинув на самый кончик носа очки, поинтересовалась дамочка из комиссии.

Брок с трудом подавил желание заскрипеть зубами и пожалел, что честно признался в том, что очень странным образом просрал табельное оружие. Ощущая себя клоуном, он уже битый час рассказывал недоверчивым слушателям, что гребаный цум-цум жрал металл.

Присутствовавший, как его непосредственное начальство, на комиссии Роджерс, у которого подозрительно подрагивали уголки губ, старательно смотрел куда угодно, только не на Брока, и меланхолично поглаживал развалившегося на его плече цума, который изображал из себя милую маленькую плюшевую игрушку, ни в коем разе не способную на все те злодейства, которые приписывал ей Брок.

Маленькая дрянь, весть о которой уже разнеслась по всему ЩИТу – еще бы, она ж пару Капитану Америке нашла! – теперь периодически зависала с Роджерсом, всячески выказывая ему свое расположение.

Тот, на удивление, не возражал, послушно почесывая подставляющего пузо цума, и терпеливо позволял ему висеть на своей голове.

При этом Роджерс, уважая, видимо, нежелание Брока общаться на щекотливую тему, больше ее не поднимал, но не сказать чтобы это помогало. Потому что слон в комнате, о котором они на пару пытались не думать, день ото дня становился все больше и больше.

Заседание комиссии запомнилось бы исключительно потраченными нервными клетками, если бы не Роджерс, который, когда ему дали слово, выдал, улыбнувшись, как настоящий засранец – лукаво, дернув уголком своих греховно ярких губ:

– Но я в этой ситуации пристрастен, сами понимаете.

То есть он, конечно, сказал еще кучу всего и что-то про характеристику завернул, но Брок, тоже «пристрастный», услышал только эту фразу, от которой почувствовал себя так, будто ему на голову сбросили пакет с горячей водой.

Опыт у него был – в детстве Брок был тем еще шкодливым придурком, поэтому раз «обрадовал» мирно проходившую внизу соседку. Родительские воспитательные меры, впрочем, навсегда отбили желание гадить людям – отец, поставив его под окном, скинул на него такой же пакет, а мать на неделю отправила его помогать этой самой соседке по хозяйству.

И сейчас ощущения были схожие, только вместо быстро остывающей воды по коже острой щекотной волной прокатилось возбуждение. Голова стала счастливо пустой, в уши шумным потоком отдавалось биение разгоряченной крови. Роджерс продолжал поглаживать млеющего под ладонью цума и, будто зная, о чем Брок думал, смотрел потяжелевшим взглядом, от которого было почти невыносимо жарко.

Казалось, что если кто-нибудь додумается поднести спичку к перекрестью их взглядов – случится пожар. Члены комиссии переглядывались, цум-цум, внимательно таращась на Брока, перестал довольно попискивать и замер, ожидая, видимо, результатов своих трудов.

Так ничего и не дождавшись, он досадливо цумкнул, слетел с плеча Роджерса и прогрыз в столешнице сквозную дыру, будто забыв, что еще минуту назад прикидывался мирной лапочкой, не способной на вредительство.

Брока после такой наглядной демонстрации отпустили с миром и даже штраф за утерю табельного не впаяли.

Игнорируя негодующее верещание цум-цума, очевидно недовольного их с Роджерсом тупостью, Брок свалил к себе.

Слон, кажется, уже подпирал башкой потолок, но трещин пока не было, поэтому Брок с не свойственным ему обычно пофигизмом отложил в сторону все лишние мысли.

Цум-цум, как выяснилось, ничего откладывать не собирался, потому что уже вечером перешел в наступление.

Брок как раз, вернувшись домой, успел вымыться и собирался мирно завалиться на диван – вот только завалился он в итоге не совсем туда, куда планировал. Вместо этого он будто провалился в невесомость и выплыл из нее, услышав знакомый заливистый лай.

Короткий полет – Брок даже испугаться не успел – закончился сдавленными ругательствами и моментально занывшими затылком и спиной, потому что Роджерс, на которого он рухнул, оказался не слишком подходящей посадочной площадкой.

Во всяком случае, Брок успел наткнуться и на жесткое плечо, и на колено, и на локоть, будто тот весь состоял из выпирающих костей, а не из мускулов, как на плакатах и видео.

Вот она, видимо, сила рекламы в действии.

– Привет, – проявил вежливость Брок, философски глядя на незнакомый чуть желтоватого цвета потолок и жужжащего под ним как пчела цум-цума, который с умилением рассматривал получившуюся композицию.

Щенок захлебывался лаем и подскакивал на тонких лапах, явно жалея, что не может добраться до мелкого засранца.

– Я бы ответил, но ты мне, кажется, ребра поломал, – сдавленно отозвался Роджерс, ерзая под ним.

Он был удивительно горячим и пах очень по-домашнему мягко. Приятно. Броку даже ругаться на мерзопакостное инопланетное чучело расхотелось. А когда Роджерс обнял его одной рукой и подтянулся повыше, позволяя удобнее усесться между его коленей, Брок окончательно настроился на мирный лад.

В комнату с пистолетом наперевес ворвался привлеченный шумом Барнс. На нем был суровый фартук с рисунком мужского мускулистого торса, а длинные волосы заколоты в причудливый высокий пучок.

– Господи, за что? – простонал Брок, едва не ослепнув от такой красоты.

Роджерс под ним затрясся от смеха и утешительно прикрыл ему глаза ладонью.

– Это подарок! – оскорбился Барнс, ничуть не смущаясь, и цыкнул на продолжавшего лаять щенка.

Тот моментально заткнулся, но продолжал следить взглядом за подвывающим от восторга цумом, нарезавшим вокруг них круги.

– Вред уже нанесен, – вздохнул Брок, убирая руку Роджерса от своего лица.

Кипевший негодованием на столь неожиданное вторжение Барнс, сощурившись, цепко ухватил цум-цума за шкирку.

– Слушай, ты!.. – начал он и угрожающе поднес к мордочке цума пистолет.

– Барнс! – крикнул Брок.

Его предупреждение последовало почти одновременно с Роджерсовым «Баки!», но было уже поздно.

Цум-цум, имевший, видимо, слабость к пистолетам, моментально вгрызся в ствол.

– Табельное оружие! – завопил Барнс страдальчески.

Брок заржал, представив себе лица членов комиссии, Роджерс, уткнувшись ему в плечо, тоже засмеялся. Барнс, круглыми глазами глядя на то, как цум жрет пистолет, поиграл желваками.

– Ой, все, – наконец, выдал он, запихивая покореженный ствол за спину.

Отпустив цум-цума, Барнс снял с себя фартук, под которым оказался такой же голый торс – одет он был в одни шорты, – и, подозвав щенка, ушел куда-то вглубь дома. Вернулся он через пару минут, переодевшимся для прогулки. Щенок нетерпеливо подскакивал рядом, бренча тонким поводком-цепью, пристегнутым к ошейнику.

– Вернусь через пару часов. Стиви, не трогай мультиварку, она справится без тебя, там таймер, – бодро отрапортовал Барнс. – Рамлоу... М-да, сделай более вдумчивое лицо, иначе я решу, что ты не просто так до сих пор валяешься на Стиве. Вот, уже лучше. Проследи, чтобы это чудовище не разрушило кухню.

– Которое из? – уточнил Брок, решив, что Барнсу лучше не знать, что он действительно не просто так до сих пор валяется, а вполне себе наслаждается «воодушевленным» настроем Роджерса, упиравшимся ему в поясницу.

Мало ли когда еще перепадет, в самом-то деле – дают, как говорится, бери.

– Которое Стив. А что, этот тоже может? – напрягся Барнс и снова машинально потянулся к поясу, где в кобуре у него лежал пистолет – по виду, уже не табельный. – А что будет, если в него пальнуть?

– Баки! – моментально вмешался Роджерс, напрягаясь.

Он вообще был единственным, кто вступался за мелкого инопланетного вредителя. Брок невольно вспомнил тот раз, когда он «случайно» обмолвился при Старке о том, что цум-цум – бессмертный. В глазах у Старка тогда мелькнул полубезумный огонек исследовательского азарта, и цум, видимо, что-то такое почувствовав, жалобно цумкнул и полез прятаться к Роджерсу под рубашку.

Брок до сих пор не мог понять, кто тогда расстроился больше – он сам или обломавшийся Старк, так и не сумевший уговорить Роджерса поделиться цумом. Тот, поглаживая через ткань рубашки трясущегося у него на груди гаденыша, был непреклонен. Брок, которому широкой капитанской груди не досталось, даже приревновал слегка.

– Пулю вместе с гильзой сожрет, – авторитетно ответил Брок, наблюдая за валяющимся на журнальном столике цумом, который, продолжая довольно разглядывать их, жевал яркий цветастый журнал.

– Не говори, что ты стрелял в цума! – искренне возмутился Роджерс, выбираясь из-под него.

Брок, опять случайно получивший коленом в бок, неохотно пересел на противоположный край дивана, а Барнс заржал.

– Наш человек, – одобрил он, отсмеявшись, и, наконец, вымелся из дома вместе со своей собакой.

Они с Роджерсом остались наедине (не считая цума, конечно), и Брока запоздало догнала неловкость. Хорошо еще, что он оделся после душа, иначе оказался бы в чужом доме без приглашения вообще в одном белье. Денег и телефона, правда, при себе все равно не было, и Брок ощутил себя голым.

Цум-цум дожрал журнал, оставив лишь небольшую стопку пожеванных листков, и деловито перелетел на настенную полку, где стояли книги. Роджерс моментально вскочил на ноги и перехватил его под живот.

– Один жрет мою обувь, этот – книги, – пожаловался он беззлобно и, встряхнувшись, потянулся всем телом.

Брок, проводив взглядом его оголившийся от этого движения на мгновение живот, голодно сглотнул и едва успел безбожно стекающим вниз мозгом осознать его слова.

Цум, так и сидевший в ладони, радостно заверещал, вполне довольный внезапным аттракционом. Роджерс невольно улыбнулся так, как умел только он – мягко, по-мальчишески светло, – и Брок снова позорно залип. На этот раз на ямочках на щеках и растрепанных светлых волосах.

Цум, видимо, прекрасно все ощущавший, ехидно замигал, снова засыпая Роджерса невесть откуда на этот раз взявшимися конфетти. Тот засмеялся, смешно отфыркиваясь от ярких цветастых бумажек, с веселым удивлением взглянул на Брока, который страстно мечтал задушить маленького засранца, но промолчал.

Цум-цум тем временем, выбравшись из рук Роджерса, мечтательно что-то крякнул и вылетел в открытую форточку. Через пару мгновений откуда-то сверху донесся женский вопль – сначала радостный, а потом разочарованный, а затем мелкое чудовище вернулось, таща в зубах за хвостик крупный гранат – едва ли не больше него самого.

– Цум-цум Капитана Америки ограбил бедную женщину, – прокомментировал Брок, наблюдая за тем, как цум прогрызает сочный бок и жрет гранат вместе с кожурой, заливая стол соком.

И без того рыжая, мордочка у него стала красной, как у монстра из фильмов ужасов, закусившего парочкой человек.

– Формально, это твой цум, – открестился Роджерс от сомнительного родства, отбирая гранат и разламывая его на две половинки. – В крайнем случае, общий, – он вернул цуму лакомство и сходил вымыть испачкавшиеся руки.

Брок как раз размышлял, как можно убедить жадно чавкающего засранца переместить его обратно домой, чтобы не тащиться вечером через полгорода на такси, когда Роджерс вернулся и с порога, будто очень стараясь не передумать, ляпнул, краснея до корней волос:

– Я хотел пригласить тебя на свидание пару месяцев назад, но увидел у тебя в телефоне любовное сообщение и... э-э... не решился.

Слон, подпиравший потолок, лопнул с таким душераздирающим треском, что Брока на мгновение оглушило. Его, будто взбрыкнувшего коня, как шпорой в бок ткнули, давая отмашку сразу на все. Потому что, оказывается, можно было не думать о том, что инопланетная колбаса пытается принуждать их к отношениям. На мгновение Брок ощутил к мелкому вредителю даже что-то очень похожее на нежность.

Цум-цум от неожиданности поперхнулся гранатом и, поскользнувшись, плюхнулся прямо в натекшую лужу сока, щедро обрызгав все вокруг. Роджерс, оценивший пятна на светлом диване, страдальчески застонал и снова скрылся из виду – на этот раз ушел за тряпкой.

Брок, продолжавший молчаливо охреневать от происходящего, наблюдал за тем, как он вытирает стол и бурчит себе под нос, жалуясь на валяющиеся на полу конфетти и пятна.

Обожравшийся цум сыто икнул, окутался рыжеватым сиянием, и конфетти исчезли вместе с алыми брызгами сока.

– Роджерс, брось этого уродца, – отмер Брок, решив разобраться с цумом позже – у него дома тот тоже вечно устраивал бардак, но никогда за собой не прибирал, мелкая гадина.

Роджерс, ворковавший над перевернувшимся на спину цумом, подставлявшим под поглаживания палевого цвета пузо, поднял голову.

– И никакой ты не уродец, – утешил он жалобно запищавшего гаденыша, но оставил его в покое, садясь рядом с Броком на многострадальный диван, над которым за один день поиздевались, как могли.

Ну, почти. У Брока была в голове еще парочка вариантов, благо, очень удобный, как оказалось, в быту цум помог бы потом с уборкой, но...

– Что за сообщение? – вернулся к более животрепещущей теме он, пытаясь понять, что такого мог углядеть Роджерс в его телефоне, учитывая, что отношений у Брока не наблюдалось с тех пор, как он вляпался в Роджерса.

Цум-цум поднялся на лапы и заинтересованно уставился на них, будто понимая, о чем идет речь. Смотрел он при этом с таким жадным вниманием, что хотелось вручить ему миску с попкорном и 3D-очки.

Роджерс снова смутился и нервно сцепил ладони. В его исполнении, учитывая его габариты, это смотрелось почти умилительно.

– Я не специально, – оправдался он, поймав его взгляд. – Ты тогда из кабинета вышел, а телефон на столе оставил... – продолжил он бубнить, глядя при этом исключительно на возбужденно подпрыгивающего уже на одном месте цума.

Которому теперь хотелось вручить помпоны, как девочке из группы поддержки.

Хмыкнув, Брок развернул Роджерса к себе за плечо и заткнул поток его сомнительного красноречия поцелуем. Тот на мгновение застыл, а затем ответил с таким пылом, что Брока будто в водоворот затянуло.

В чувственный до дрожи водоворот, в котором хотелось раствориться целиком, потому что оказалось одуряюще приятно целовать нежные губы, с податливой мягкостью раскрывающиеся под языком. Роджерс, невесть каким мистическим образом успевший перетечь к нему на колени, сдавил его бедрами и тихо, жарко охнул, когда Брок, задрав на нем футболку, погладил его по пояснице.

– Погоди, – отстранившись, попросил он и, будто не мог остановиться, тронул губами его колючий подбородок. – Так ты расстался с тем... Ричи? Потому что цум, конечно, цумом, но я не хочу...

Брок прижал его к себе за плечи и втянул губами чуть солоноватую кожу на его шее, провел носом до самого уха, шалея от вкуса и запаха, и едва сумел понять, о чем он вообще говорит.

– Ричи? – не включился Брок и неохотно отстранился, когда Роджерс уперся ладонями ему в грудь. – Какой еще... Черт, – вдруг сообразив, о каком сообщении шла речь, он едва не сплюнул с досады прямо на пол.

Единственным Ричи в его телефонном справочнике был сантехник, и их давнее, почти десятилетнее знакомство вполне позволяло им обмениваться сообщениями в духе «Спасибо за чудесно проведенную ночь» после вечернего вызова в выходной, затянувшегося до самого рассвета.

– Я по тебе уже полгода, как выражается Джек, сохну, Стив, – ответил честностью на честность Брок. – А Ричи – мой сантехник, и да, он любит писать всякую пошлую чушь.

Роджерс недоверчиво приподнял бровь.

– Нашего сантехника зовут мистер Джонс, – все же не смолчал он, намекая, видимо, на подозрительную фамильярность.

Цум, про которого все благополучно забыли, досадливо стукнулся головой об стеклянную столешницу, чудом не раскрошив ее.

– Может, еще виды смесителей обсудим? – проворчал Брок, и Роджерс, засмеявшись, снова его поцеловал, зарываясь пальцами ему в волосы.

Теперь, когда не было больше недомолвок и можно было не опасаться, что цум-цум своими выкрутасами принуждал их к отношениям, ласка казалась еще слаще, еще острее.

Цум-цум, звонко чирикнув, окутался рыжеватым пламенем и исчез, оставив после себя на стеклянной столешнице выжженный черный круг. Он сделал все, что мог.

И Брок откуда-то точно знал, что больше он в их жизни не появится.

Дальше они справятся сами.


End file.
